herofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Ghostfreak (Character What)
Ghostfreak 'is one of Ben Tennyson's alien transformations in the ''Character What ''series, Ghostfreak is also a character from all 4 ''Ben 10 ''series. Character What: New Hope In ''Ben 10 Still Friend, Ben Tennyson transforms into Ghostfreak to evade Vilgax's attacks by using his intangibility while Shadow Joe doing the same thing with Ghostfreak, Vilgax throw a truck at them, but they both used their intangibility to phase through the truck. Ben Tennyson attempt into transform into Wildmutt to race Bambi with the Bucks, but Transform into Ghostfreak instead. Ghostfreak tries to catch up with Bambi during the run, but end up falling behind with the other Bucks. In Zombie Night, Ben Tennyson transform into Ghostfreak (off-screen) and among the several characters running away from Zombies (form Gravity Falls), but he didn't fight against them and remain of Ghostfreak through the entire episode for unknown reasons. Ghostfreak was seen with the other characters looking at the remains of the zombies that were destroyed. Ghostfreak was last seen next to Bambi on a table with Minka Mark. Character What: Ultimate Hero In Master of Illusions, Shadow Joe cast illusions of Ghostfreak, along with Four Arms, Diamondhed, Heatblast, Ripjaws, and Wildmutt (in UA appearances) to demonstrate his illusion powers to his friends. In a Halloween Special, Ben Tennyson transform into Ghostfreak and scares Rainbow Dash and laughs along with the rest of the Mane Six and Shadow Joe. He even transform into Ghostfreak again for the Halloween party. Character What: Villains Revenge In Ben 10 In Ponyville, Ben Tennyson transforms into Ghostfreak and attempts to possess Shadow Aaron, but failed due Shadow Aaron's possession immunity. Character What: Friendship is Magic In Bambi Plus Ben, Ben Tennyson transform into Ghostfreak shown Bambi since the young prince hasn't seen the hero for a while therefore hasn't seen him transform into aliens since. Bambi and Ghostfreak watch the Young Bucka in the meadow duelling each other, Bambi even shown Ghosfreak how he does it, They next saw the Young Bucks leaping in meadow so Bambi and Ghostfreak (in a floating way) do the same thing. but they saw the Young Bucks coming their way and flee into a tree leave to avoid being trample on. Bambi and Ghostfreak later saw crows flying above them which alert them of danger coming their way and it was the DNAliens so Bambi and Ghostfreak run away from the DNAliens because there were too many of them. Powers and Abilities * '''Intangibility: Ghostfreak can phase through solid matter similar to a actual ghost, can make physical and non-physical phase through him without harm making this ability a powerful defence, and even can others intangibility with physical contact. * Invisibility: Ghostfreak can make himself completely invisible. * Levitation: Ghostfreak can hover and fly thought the air, though he not one of Ben's faster flyers. * Movable Eye: Ghostfreak can move his eye through the tracks on body. * Tentacle Extension: Ghosfreak possesses multiple tentacles in his chest which can extend to great length to react objects that distances away, even can be used to bind his enemies. * Possession: Ghostfreak can phase through and inhabit the bodies of living things and control movements and willpower, even can make them float like him while possessing their bodies, and use their powers for his own uses. * Sharp Claws: Ghostfreak possesses razor claws that can slice through solid steel with little effort. * Deformation: Ghostfreak can deform himself into a smokey form. * Density Manipulation: Ghostfreak alter his density to make lighter or heavier. * Daytime Walking: Being in his protective skin, Ghostfreak is completely unharmed by sunlight. * Zero Mana/Life Energy: Because of his ghost-like state, Ghostfreak has no Mana/life energy in body which makes him immune to Mana/life energy absorption abilities. Gallery Shadow Joe and Ghostfreak0001.JPG Heroes0010.JPG Heroes0019.JPG Bambi Racing With Ghostfreak0001.JPG Bambi and Ghostfreak running 0001.JPG Category:Character What Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Male Category:Aliens Category:Alter-Ego Category:Elementals Category:Heroes who can fly Category:Possessors Category:Noncorporeal Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Heroes with Evil Counterparts Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Related to Villain Category:Adaptational Heroism Category:Antagonist Heroes Category:Grey Zone